Halo Reborn
by Zephyr12343
Summary: The Halo Saga's biggest what if. What If Noble Six didn't die? If you're one of the thousands upon millions whom has asked yourself, then look no farther. I have given you the answer to your greatest question, other than what's the meaning of life.
1. Chapter 1: The Fall Of Reach

~Chapter One: The Fall Of Reach~

Two Pelicans came out the side of _The Pillar Of Autumn_ towards the platform where Noble Six stood. One of the two Pelicans turned around to allow Captain Keyes to step onto the platform. Following him was a small squad of marines to make sure things go smoothly.

"Good to see you Spartan," Keyes said once he made it to Noble Six. Noble Six handed him the package Halsey had him to deliver to Captain Keyes. "Halsey assured me I could count on you."

"Not just me sir," Noble Six said remembering the sacrifices of his team.

Keyes laid his hand on Noble Six's shoulder. "They'll be remembered." Then Keyes looked up into the sky. "Cruiser! Adjusting heading for _The Autumn_, Noble Four, I need fire on that Cruiser or we're not getting out of here. Do you copy?"

Emile came over the headset. "You'll have your window sir."

Captain Keyes stepped up onto the Pelican. "Bridge, this is the captain, we have the package and are returning to _The Autumn_."

_The Pillar Of Autumn _came over the headset now. "Copy that sir."

Suddenly a Phantom came down and shot the second Pelican out the sky. Noble Six could hear the screams of it's passengers. It came right for Noble Six and he nimbly escaped from being crushed by it's mass. The Phantom circled around and dropped two Elites off were Emile was manning the gun. The first Elite jumped on the cage of the gun and pulled out an Energy Sword. Emile quickly shot at him with his shotgun missing the killshot. The Elite, injured, hung onto the gun still. Emile opened the cage and shot the Elite in it's head.

"Alright Who's Next!" Emile's shout was so loud he didn't need the headset to be heard. The second Elite came up behind Emile, put it's hand around his throat and ran it's sword trough him. Emile managed to turn around. "I'm Ready!" He pulled out his knife that he loved so much. "How 'Bout You!" He ran his knife into the throat of the Elite killing it near instantly. Emile fell to the ground saying nothing. Noble Six feared he was dead.

"Lieutenant, Get on board, We gotta get the hell out of here!" The marine waved for him to jump on the Pelican.

"Negative, I have the gun." Noble Six knew his mission. His Mark V armor was covered in the blood of the countless enemies he's fought today. The screams of the civilians killed by the hands of monsters. His team, Noble Team, all killed. Everyone but him. The last thing Noble Six will do with his life is make sure _The Pillar Of Autumn_ gets away from Reach in one piece. "Good luck."

"Noble Six . . ." From nowhere came the voice of a deadman. Noble Six thought it was only in his head. "Noble Six!"

Then he knew it was real. "Emile? You're alive?"

"Yeah, you think a sword is enough to kill me?" Emile coughed over Noble Six's headset. "Noble Six, I know we've gotten off on the wrong foot but now you have to listen to me, you must do one more thing for me."

Noble Six looked over to the cannon to see Emile leaning on the rails of the gun. "Should've figured it would've taken more to take you out."

"You got that right!" Emile slowly crawled back into the gun. "Your mission is to make sure the package get's off Reach safely. Now get on the Pelican and complete your mission."

"What about you?" Looked back at the Pelican.

"Well, let's just say I'm not going down wihout giving them hell." Emile aimed the gun towards the Cruiser. "Noble Six, don't forget us." Then he began firing on the Phantoms in the area.

Noble Six jumped up onto the Pelican as it started climbing. Keyes helped pull him in and said, "It'll be good to have another Spartan on board."

Noble Six looked out the back of the Pelican to watch as the Cruiser was destroyed. One destroyed cruiser wasn't going to win this war. The Pelican sped it's way into _The Pillar Of Autumn_'s hangar. Once they stepped out the Pelican, Noble Six noticed a cryo-tube over in the corner. He walked over to look inside. Another Spartan, wearing a green MJOLNIR Mark V armor.

"Who is this sir?" Noble Six looked over to Keyes.

"That is John-117, The Master Chief." Keyes opened the tube that Noble Six handed him and pulled out the chip inside. "You and him may be working together real soon, now if you'll follow me."

_The Pillar Of Autumn_ began to shake as it broke through the atmosphere, reaching the space on the outside. Captain Keyes lead Noble Six, navigating the hallways like he's been here his whole life. The bridge was lively with it's crew running around setting up coordinates as well as relaying messages.

Captain Keyes placed the chip into the pedestal. "Cortana, initiate lightspeed, let's lose them."

"Captain Keyes, it's good to see you again, I'll get right on it." Her hologram faded and a few seconds later the ship rocks back and forth and Noble Six could see it speeding through space. Moments later Cortana reappeared and stared at Noble Six. "SPARTAN-B312, It's good to finally see you, Dr. Halsey said so much about you."

"Please, call me Noble Six." Noble Six wanted to keep the name to remember his team's sacrifice.

"Right, so Captain Keyes, anything you need." She spoke with more authority than a regular AI.

"Cortana, all I need to know is did we lose them?" Keyes asked the question that was on Noble Six's mind.

"I believe we both know the answer to that." Cortana spoke again. Each time Noble Six could tell she wasn't a normal AI. No wonder Halsey specifically had him transport her.

Keyes started scratching the back of his head. "We made a blind jump how did they . . ."

"Get here first? Covenant ships have always been faster, as for targets, at lightspeed, my monurvability options were limited."

"Alright then, I want the ship up to combat alert alpha. I want everyone at their stations."

"Everyone sir?"

"Everyone." Keyes pulled out a pipe from his pocket. "And Cortana? Let's give our old friend a warm welcome."

"It's already begun." Cortana had a smile on her face.

"Noble Six, would you get down to the cryo-tube chamber and escort him here."

Noble Six knew why Cortana was smiling. They were waking the other Spartan. "Yes sir."

* * *

><p>A Note From The Author:<p>

Hey people, this is your author speaking. If you like the way this story is going then you should put in a review, trust me, I read them because I make corrections when I'm told about them. All I need is one and I'll continue to write it. Thanks in advance for your support.


	2. Chapter 2: Halo

~Chapter 2: Halo~

Noble Six walked through the corridors of _The Pillar Of Autum_ getting to know the place. Even though he may not be there for much longer, Noble Six would still like to be comfortable with his surroundings, or in this case, his soon-to-be battlefield. It's kind of strange that the ship, which Noble Six just got done protecting, is already being attacked once more. Noble Six made his way through the hallways until he came to the cryo-tube chamber. Inside was filled with cryo-tubes covering the walls and one lone cryo-tube in the middle. All were empty but the one in the middle.

"Blowing the pins in five!" Noble Six looked up to the observation desk that contained only one computer technician. Would they really only have one technician the keep watch over someone so important?

Suddenly another person came through the door behind Noble Six, another computer technician. "Hello, Noble Six, we were notified you'll be down here so make yourself comfortable, we've got some diagnostics to run on the Chief here before he's combat ready."

Noble Six nodded and moved over to the side of the room. The cryo-tube lid hissed and released steam from it's sides, then with a loud creek, the lid began opening, whinning the whole way open. Master Chief was laying still inside.

"Cycle complete, bringing his health monitors online." The technician in observation deck started typing on the keyboard vigerously. Nice to know he takes his job serious.

Noble Six turned back around to see Master Chief step down on the floor.

"Sorry for the quick thaw Master Chief, but things are a little bit hectic right now, we're going to go ahead with the diagnostics test, we'll test your targeting over here."

Master Chief followed the technician over to a red square where four lights lit up. Noble Six was curious so he walked over as well. Master Chief looked at each of the lights and they changed colors.

"Wish they had that back on Reach, it would have made a Spartans diagnostics training go faster, could have made it where we could spend more time out of our armor."

Master Chief looked over to Noble Six. "Maybe so Spartan, but where we're about to be going, your suit isn't coming off very much."

"I bet so." Noble Six knew about the upcoming battle of _The Pillar Of Autumn_. Master Chief knew it as well.

Once they got Master Chief's energy shields up, Captain Keyes came over the intercom. "Cryo B, send the Master Chief to the bridge asap."

The technician in the observation deck spoke next. "But sir, we'll have to skip weapon diagnostics."

"On the double private."

"Alright, just let me finish a few things." Loud banging noises came from the other side where the technician was. "They're trying to get through the door!" The door exploded in fire as three Elites came in firing their Plasma Rifles. "Cryo B To Bridge . . .!" He couldn't finish the sentence before three plasma bolts hit him the the stomache and fell to the floor. One of the Elites walked over to him while he tried to crawl away and fired a plasma blot into his head. He was dead.

"Master Chief, we need to get to the bridge now!" Noble Six said as he watched the technician killed before his eyes. He was filled with anger because there was nothing he could do but watch as they killed an inocent civilian. They were monsters.

Noble Six ran out of the room leading Master Chief. The other technician ran ahead of Noble Six opening a door that ended his life in an explosions. Noble Six and Master Chief jumped over a pipe and ran through the halls of the space ship. They passed through raging battles but couldn't stop to help due to the emergency of the situation. Then they made it to the bridge. Captain Keyes was standing at the command deck holding his pipe.

Master Chief walked up to him. "Captain Keyes."

"It's good to see you Master Chief, things are a little bit hectic right now." Keyes shook Master Chief's hand. "As you can see the Covenant have boarded us and we're not doing to good of a job repel the invaders."

Cortana spoke up. "One AI in a Halcyon class cruiser defending against a dozen Covenant ships, I'm proud to say that I've made three. . ." Cortana closes her eyes and opens them again. "Make that four kills." She turns to Master Chief. "Did you sleep well?"

"No thanks to your driving, yes." Master Chief spoke sarcasticly.

"Oh good, so then you did miss me." Cortana gave Master Chief a smile.

An explosion rocked the ship. Captain Keyes yelled out orders. One of the pilots spoke out, "Sir the main cannon is offline!"

"Captain, the main cannon was my last defensive option!" Cortana spoke with a little fear in her voice.

"Then i'm initiating Cole Protocol, you're abandoning the _Autumn_. Cortana lock in a some coordinants implants and get ready for detachment."

"While you do what, go down with the ship?"

"In a manner of speaking, that object I'm going to try to land the _Autumn_ on it." Captain Keyes pointed out the window.

This was the first time Noble Six actually looked out the window. Outside was a giant ring. Noble Six had no idea what kind object it was, but they were going to land on it. Noble Six looked over to Master Chief who was putting Cortana into the back of his helmet.

"Master Chief, this is Noble Six, he's going to be your new partner, make good friends and get of this ship alive." Captain Keyes finally introduced Noble Six the Master Chief.

Master Chief extended his hand. "It's good to meet you Noble Six, I hope I can trust you to have my back."

Noble Six took his hand. "Likewise sir."

* * *

><p>A Note From The Author:<p>

Hey people, it's your author speaking again, sorry for taking to much time in putting up the next chapter, I had an un-foreseen event happen to not allow me to post it, it was called writers block. Again, sorry for the wait and your reviews are very much grateful. Thanks for the support!


	3. Chapter 3: Escape From The Autumn

~Chapter 3: Escape From The Autumn~

"Here's a pistol, I don't keep it loaded so you'll have to find ammo as you go." Captain Keyes handed Master Chief the Pistol that was hooked to his side. "So Noble Six, hows your ammo looking?"

Noble Six grabed the Assault Rifle off his back and ejected the clip. It was full. He placed the clip back into the gun. Noble Six checked his waist for additional clips. "I've got one clip in the gun and four at my waist, sir."

"Good, we have a detchment of ODST personel on this ship, I want you to meet up with them and make sure they get off _The Pillar Of Autumn_ in one piece." Keyes turned back to Master Chief. "Chief, I want you to get off this ship in one piece yourself, you're highly valuable to this army, being only two spartans left, you're the best." He turned back to Noble Six. "No offense Noble Six, you're pretty good too." Keyes looked back at Master Chief.

"Yes sir." Master Chief gave a salute to Keyes and headed off. Noble Six followed Master Chief from the bridge. "There's three Grunts ahead, I'll have to take them out with my hands I guess."

Noble Six placed a hand on Master Chief's shoulder. "Sir, I have a small present for you." Noble Six handed Master Chief a ammo clip for his Pistol.

"Thanks Noble Six, you might be more useful as an ally than I thought." Master Chief popped the clip into the Pistol and pulled the hammer back. "To war we go."

Master Chief ran into the area where the three Grunts were standing talking. They were surprised at Master Chief popping up out of nowhere. Master Chief pulled the trigger hitting one of the three Grunts right in the middle of there head killing it instantly. Another one of the Grunts began firing it's Plasma Pistol at Master Chief. Three green bolts hit him before he fired two bullets into it's chest and one in it's head. Another down. The third Grunt had a charged shot and hit Master Chief taking his shields down immediatly. Master Chief fired one shot into the methane tank on the back of the Grunt and made it explode. All three Grunts were dead.

"Hey keep it down, there's two of us in here now, remember?" Cortana spoke about Master Chief's shields being depleted.

Noble Six heard gun fire from the mess hall. "Sir, they're in the mess hall!"

Master Chief grabbed an Assault Rifle from a dead Marine on the floor nearby. "Alright, let's get in there and kill them."

Master Chief entered the mess hall first and Noble Six followed. There were three Grunts and an Elite in there already. Master Chief opened fire on the Grunts killing the three of them. Noble Six ran up to the Elite and pulled out his knife. The Elite lunged at Noble Six and Noble Six dodged to the right and inserted his knife into the spine behind of his jaw. The Elite's energy shields dispearsed as it fell to the ground lifeless.

"Nice one Noble Six, best not rely on that kind of tactics to often, especially when faced with more than one." Master Chief advised Noble Six as he replaced his clip.

Noble Six was about to reply when two Elites and six Grunts ran into the mes hall. Noble Six killed four Grunts and depleted the shields of the Elite. The Elite tried to hide but Noble Six came up bashing it on the head with the butt of his gun. The second Elite took out Noble Six's shields but before he could get a kill shot, Master Chief shot him in the head with his Pistol. The other two Grunts screamed and tried to run but Master Chief cleaned them up with his Assault Rifle.

"Noble Six, this is where me and you part ways, the ODST are that direction." Master Chief pointed at the other door in the mess hall. "I'll meet you on the ground."

"Yes sir, you better make it on the ground or we're all screwed." Noble Six started heading in the direction that Mastetr Chief pointed.

"I'll keep that in mind." Master Chief waved at Noble Six as he walked off.

Noble Six was on his own. He ran through the mess hall and into the door Master Chief pointed out. Noble Six ran through the halls but found no signs of enemies or allies. It wasn't until he got to the drop pods that he heard the first signs of a fight.

"Kill Them All, Show Them Why We're Called Hell-Jumpers!" One of the soldiers called out. From the tone of his voice Noble Six could tell he was the commander.

Noble Six entered the room with his Assault Rifle ready to fire. There were six ODST in here, all wearing their black armor. They were fending off a dozen covenant. Eight Grunts and four Elites. Noble Six joined them and began firing on the Grunts. One by one they fell to the ground. Five of the Grunts were dead. The ODST took out the remaining three Grunts as well as one of the Elites. Noble Six grabbed a nearby frag grenade and tossed it into the middle of the three remaining Elites. Two of the Elites managed to jumped before it exploded. The third wasn't so lucky, it's body was so mangled one could not tell what it was. The ODST all concentrated their fire on the other two Elites killing them both.

The commanding officer walked over to Noble Six. "We didn't need the help of a spartan . . . but thanks anyways."

Noble Six nodded. "Captain Keyes sent me to make sure you get off this ship in one piece, let's head to the life pods immediatly."

The commanding officer laughed. "Life pods? Are you serious? Wouldn't you rather escape this thing in class?" The officer pointed at drop pods that lined the wall.

"Drop pods? This should be interesting." Noble Six put his Assault Rifle in an open pod.

"Alright men, mount up and let's go!" The officer got into his own drop pod.

All the ODST got into their pods and all the lids closed. Noble Six rested his head on the back of the pod. The countdown began. Once it hit zero, each of the pods launched one by one. Noble Six was freefalling heading straight for the giant ring. He knew once he hit the atmosphere cause things got really hot. Noble Six watched as his pod flew towards the ground. The heat was getting unbearable. The ground came so fast and the hit was so hard Noble Six's vision went black.

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author:<p>

Hey guys, it's your author speaking once more. Sorry for the delay, but I had a hard time thinking on where I was taking the story, I kind of figured it out the direction I'll be taking it. Well anyways, you should give a review either good or bad, if you see some errors then you should notify me as well. Thanks for your support.


	4. Chapter 4: A Base Of Operations

~Chapter 4: A Base Of Operations~

"Spartan! Wake Up!" Noble Six opened his eyes. Everything was fuzzy. After a couple minutes he could figure out who was standing above him. It was the commanding officer of the ODST. "Sleeping isn't going to win this war, we need to move before the Covenant are all over us."

Noble Six picked himself up off the ground and looked across the landscape. About 100 feet away was his drop pod, which means Noble Six was launched out as soon as it hit the ground. "Did you find anything in my pod?"

"You're in luck, we managed to get your Assault Rifle out in one piece." The officer handed Noble Six the Assault Rifle he had with him. "By the way spartan, I don't exactly like your kind but I can make an exception with you. You saved my men on _The Pillar Of Autumn_. Without you we'd be dead and I know it. I'm officer O' Reilly, it's an honor to work with someone with your bravery." O' Reilly held his hand out to Noble Six and Noble Six took it.

"I'm Noble Six, I do what I can, when I can." Noble Six let go of the officer's hand and placed the Assault Rifle on his back.

"Yeah, well if we had more men with the bravery you got then we ODST would have another match." O' Reilly looked back at the other ODST who were gathering supplies. "Spartans are the only ones who can contend with the bravery of an Orbital Drop Shock Trooper. Anyways, I guess you already knew this, but I'm the commanding officer of this ODST squad. We we're the only ones who were aboard _The Pillar Of Autumn_. Not enough to make a difference."

"All it takes is one man to make a difference officer." Noble Six looked into the sky of the ring world. "Sometimes we make a big difference by changing something as small as living."

"Well isn't that about right." Officer O' Reilly looked into the sky with Noble Six. Static came over Noble Six's head set until it formed words.

"This is Echo-419, did anyone else make it off _The Autumn_ alive? If so please respond." Echo-419 was the squad of aviators on board _The Pillar Of Autumn_.

"Foehammer, is that you?" O' Reilly spoke into his headset.

"ODST Commanding Officer O' Reilly! So you made it off as well." Foehammer sounded happy about hearing the voice of one of her shipmates.

"Yeah it's me and my squad. We also have a spartan on the ground with us." The officer was happy to here from Foehammer.

"A spartan, well that's great news! If you want, there's a structure to your North that's lightly defended. Your squad should be enough to take it, but with a spartan you'll have no problem or casualties. The place looks good for a base of operations." Foehammer brought her Pelican down to where the squad of ODST were gathering supplies. "I would help out but I have people on here and I've got to rendevous with the other Pelicans."

"Alright Foehammer, you make sure you stay alive and we'll take that base for you."

"That sounds like a deal." Foehammer brought her Pelican back into the sky. "Alright then, Foehammer out."

"So how does it sound spartan?" O' Reilly looked at Noble Six.

"Well, if we can make an effective base out of it and it's lightly guarded, I say let's go for it." Noble Six walked over to the squad and picked up one of the seven bags that lay on the ground.

"Alright men, grab a bag and let's move out." O' Reilly grabbed his own bag and carried it behind Noble Six.

They seemed to have been walking for hours in silence. The only sounds came from their feet hitting the ground. Everyone was thinking, it'd be nice to have a couple Warthogs, but no one was saying anything. Then the building came into view. It was lightly guarded. Two sniper Jackels standing on the roof. Ten Grunts standing around the entrance. Two additional Grunts in Plasma Turrets. No Elites outside which meant they must be inside.

"Take out the two snipers on the roof and the rest should be easy, well until we get inside." Noble Six notified O' Reilly of the situation.

"Alright." O' Reilly tapped two of the ODST on their shoulders. "You each take one of the snipers on the rooftop, everyone else aim for the plasma turrets before the Grunts on the ground. On my mark." O' Reilly held his hand up.

Noble Six brought out his Assault Rifle and took aim. The rest of the ODST got into position. O' Reilly clentched his fist and pulled down. The two ODST fired first taking out both snipers simutaneously. The rest split their fire between the two turrets. Neither turret could fire their weapons. Noble Six and O' Reilly began to fire upon the Grunts who were running around. Within a matter of minutes the grunts were down.

"Well, that was two easy, where's the real threat." O' Reilly lead his men up to the entrance of the building. It was then that two Hunters came from the doorway. "Oh hell, not the fight I was looking for. Everyone get behind cover!"

The ODST scattered behind various cover and began to fire on the Hunters. Noble Six was firing his gun as well. With everyone firing one of the Hunters fell to the ground dead. The other Hunter let off one of it's Plasma Cannon shots hitting right next to an ODST. Noble six knew the ODST was no longer alive. He continued to fire until his clip was empty, then he reached down to his waist for another but there was none. Noble Six dropped the Assault Rifle and ran from behind cover. The Hunter focused it's next shot on Noble Six. Noble Six dove over the shot barely out of blast range then ran towards the Hunter. It put it's shield up but Noble Six jumped off it and flipped around to it's back. He pulled his knife and cut the Hunter's back wide open. The Hunter looked up to the sky and gave out a roar of pain but Noble Six grabbed his head and ran the knife into it's orange squishy throat. The Hunter was dead.

The ODST gathered around their fallen comrade. "Noble Six, call in Foehammer, tell her he bas is secure." O' Reilly's face was solemn. Noble Six knew to well the feeling of losing a comrade.

"Echo-419 this is Noble Six, we have secured the base and provided a place to land." Noble Six looked at the building they just captured.

"Alright Noble Six, Echo-419 in bound with the calvary." Noble Six watched as a near dozen Pelicans appeared on the horizon.

"This war may have actually just been tipped into our favor." Noble Six walked over to his Assault Rifle. "If not, then this ring is definantly worth something."

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author:<p>

Hey guys, once again I your author have some words. Remember back in the last chapter when I said I kind of figured out the direction I was taking the story, well I've finally found it out. This series is going to go through Halo 1, 2, and 3, but only if I continue to get at minimum one review per chapter or someone sends me a message saying that I should continue. Now it has two possible endings, one where Noble Six lives and one where Noble Six dies. If I get at least 100 reviews total by the end of the series then I'll let him live or if I get at least 500 hits on several occasions. That is the challenge I give to you who read this, Noble Six's ultimate fate is dependent upon you. Thanks again for your support.


	5. Chapter 5: The Truth And Reconciliation

~Chapter 4: The Truth And Reconciliation~

O' Reilly walked over to Noble Six as he stood at the doorway of their new base. Noble Six was staring at the sunset. O' Reilly placed a hand on Noble Six's shoulder. "You've seen the death of a comrade before havn't you?"

Noble Six hesitated. "Yes, Noble Team, I wasn't really a part of it, the last Noble Six died while destroying a Covenant Cruiser. Spartan-B312, that's my real name, funny how I never knew my real name. It wasn't until I got into Noble Team that I actually got a name. I was used as black-ops, assasainations, you name it. Spartan-B312. I got an identity with Noble Team as Noble Six. Then they were all killed by the Covenant." Noble Six stopped staring at the sky and started staring at the ground. "So I decide to keep the name as a reminder of their sacrifice." Noble Six looked at officer O' Reilly. "So how did you know?"

"Look here, you may a genetically engineered super-soldier, but I know you're still human. You still have feelings." O' Reilly turned around and started heading back into the base. "Noble Six, we're attacking _The Truth And Reconciliation_ tonight. You should get some rest, you're going to need it." With that, he disapeared.

"I'm still human. . ." Noble Six turned to head back into the base. "No matter what O' Reilly, I will always have your back."

Noble Six removed his Mark V armor and cleaned the bloodstains off it. He hasn't removed his armor in awhile and it felt nice to be out. There was minor damages to the armor but nothing to be really worried about. Just scratches and a couple dents. After cleaning the armor, Noble Six walked to what was made into the mess hall. He grabbed a MRE from the box and began to eat it.

A woman walked up behind him. "So you're the fabled Noble Six I've been told so much about."

"Yes mam I am I guess." Noble Six could swear he's heard that voice somewhere before. "You sound familiar, have I met you before?"

O' Reilly walked up to the two of them. "You havn't really met her before, but you've heard her before."

"I'm Foehammer." She extended her hand to Noble Six.

Noble Six put down his food and grabbed her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Foehammer."

"Yeah, we'll be getting to know each other very well, after all I'm the one who's going to drop you off tonight at _The Truth And Reconciliation_."

"You two get comfortable with each other then, it'll be useful." O' Reilly started to walk off. "Oh yeah, Noble Six, you should head to the briefing room." The officer walked off.

"Well Foehammer, it was nice to meet you, but I believe I should be heading to the briefing room." Noble Six gave a salute to Foehammer.

"Alright, I'll see you in a little bit." Foehammer saluted back and walked off.

Noble Six grabbed the his MRE and headed towards the briefing room. Upon reaching the room, he finished the meal and placed the wrapper in his pocket. He entered the room. The room was setup to where a circular table sat in the middle of the room which projected a hologram of the ring.

"Noble Six, you've decided to show up." It was O' Reilly.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, I was in the middle of eating sir." Noble Six felt it appropriate to explain why he was late even though O' Reilly already knew why.

"At ease soldier." O' Reilly said and Noble Six let his tense go. "I'll let Cortana here explain what we're doing here."

In the middle of the table another figured apeared. It was Cortana. Noble Six only saw her briefly before they had to get off _The Pillar Of Autumn_. "Hello Noble Six, it's good to see you again."

"It's good to see you to Cortana."

"So yeah, this ring world here, the Covenant call it Halo, they believe it's some sort of holy relic that will cleanse the universe, I believe it's a super-weapon. We don't really have much intel on what this ring actually is, but _The Pillar Of Autumn_ crashed here." A section of the hologram ring blew up to a bigger size. There was a blinking red dot on it. "Now Captain Keyes didn't get off in time and neither did some of the crew. The Covenant has captured the surviving crew and took them captive in _The Truth And Reconciliation_. It's a Cruiser I damaged while fleeing Reach and apparently it jumped and couldn't really do much. This is where Captain Keyes is being held prisoner."

O' Reilly took over for for Cortana. "This is a Assault and Rescue mission. We're going to attack _The Truth And Reconciliation_ head on. We're going to be dropped on the ground and fight our way to a gravity lift situated here." The hologram showed the Cruiser and had a red blinking light under it. "Once we're inside, we'll have to fight our way to the holding cells, kill everything on the way there, spring Captain Keyes and anyone else, run back to the gravity lift killing everything on the way back. At this time Foehammer should come back in under the where the gravity lift is. She'll pick you up and bring you back to base. Any questions?"

"Yes, I have one, where's the ammo coming for this mission?" Noble Six couldn't help but think of his Assault Rifle being out of ammo.

"Well, thanks Foehammer for that, she got people, weapons, ammo, and vehicles from _The Autumn_. She made the rest of Echo-419 carry it." O' Reilly handed him a card. "That card gives you access to the weapons cache. Be ready in an hour, you'll being leaving then."

Noble Six saluted before he left the room. He headed back to where his armor was and put it on. This armor has been with his for some time now. Being as it started off as a experimental piece of armor, it had various upgrades to make it more proficient. Once his armor was on, Noble Six went to the weapons cache and stocked on ammo as well as a Sniper Rifle. Then he headed to the Pelican that could deliver him to his mission. Waiting at the Pelican was Foehammer and Master Chief.

"Master Chiefm it's good to see you again." Noble Six said as he approached.

"It's good to see you in one piece, it's you and me on this mission, you ready?" Master Chief stepped into the Pelican.

"Yes sir." Noble Six stepped into the Pelican in front of Master Chief. "So Foehammer, who're we waiting on now."

Foehammer flashed a smile. "We're waiting on me to get in and drive." She climbed up into the Pelican and crossed the small walkway to the cockpit. The engines intnited once she got there.

They were in the air for what seemed like hours. Then someone began to talk.

"Noble Six, I'm Sargeant Major Avery Johnson, you can call me Sargeant Johnson." Johnson stood up. "We're attacking the Cruiser known as _The Truth And Reconciliation_ to save Captain Keyes. It's going to be heavily guarded so we're attacking at night to have the element of surprise. There's a gravity lift that carried troops and supplies between the ship and the ground. That is our way in. Follow the Chief's orders and you'll make it out alive." The Pelican touched down. "Alright marines, Go Go Go! The Core ain't paying us by the hour."

Everyone jumped out the Pelican and Foehammer came over Noble Six's headset. "Goodluck, don't die out there."

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author:<p>

Hey guys it's your author once more. I know I've been putting new chapters up like crazy and I've been working on this chapter all night. I hope you enjoy it like the rest of them and there is going to be more action in the upcoming chapters. Thanks for the support and the reviews. If you have enough time then you should stop by and drop a review.


	6. Chapter 6: Into The Ship

~Chapter 6: Boarding The Ship~

Master Chief jumped out the Pelican followed by Noble Six and the rest of the Marines. Noble Six was currently equiped with a Sniper Rifle which meant long-range combat. Hopefully long-range combat, a Sniper Rifle isn't it good up close in a fist fight. He followed Master Chief up to a cliff over a small group of Covenant. Sleeping Grunts mostly, a couple Elites, a couple Jackels.

"Alright, we'll stay here while the Master Chief and Noble Six take out as many targets covertly. We'll start firing when they get fired upon!" Sargeant Johnson gave the orders like he had his rank for a long time.

"I'll take out the Elite on the right, you take the one on the left." Master Chief said. Both of the Spartans aimed at their targets. "On my mark." Noble Six was ready to fire as soon os the mark came up. "Mark!" Both Spartans fired their Sniper Rifles at the same time. The two Elites fell to the ground lifeless. "Good shot Noble Six."

"Thanks sir."

They moved on the killing the rest of the Covenant in the area. The aliens on the ground began to scatter trying to figure out what was happenening. Each shot Noble Six took ended the life of one of those aliens.

"They're going for the turret!" Master Chief swung his rifle around and squezzed the trigger. Only a click. "Damn, I'm out of ammo."

The turret began firing purple pulsating rounds at Master Chief's postition. Master Chief ducked behind a rock so as not to be hit.

Johnson came over the radio. "They're taking fire, Move In Marines!"

Marines came running from the cliffside firing their Assault Rifles at whatever was moving. Some of them were screamng. Some of the roaring. Whatever it took to get their points across that they were here and they were going nowhere. Master Chief threw his Sniper Rifle and pulled the Assault Rifle from his back. "Might as well join the fight." Master Chief jumped down to the battle below.

Noble Six removed the Assault Rifle from his back and replaced it with the Sniper Rifle. "Man I hate fighting, even if it's the only thing I know." He jumped down into the frey.

Noble Six open fired on a group of Grunts who were coming around the cliff. The group of soldiers followed Master Chief and Noble six as they fought their way to the gravity lift. Once they got there, they noticed it was guarded very well.

"Let's see, they either knew we were coming or they're always over protective." Johnson looked at the turrets that were stationed around.

"Well they really aren't holding back any that's for sure." He pointed at three Elites that were standing at the base of the lift. "Two golden Elites plus the Ship Master. Then throw in the numerous troops around and more than likely they'll be flying in reinforcements, yeah this will be one hell of a fight."

"You heard him men, load up for a big fight."

Noble Six replaced the cartridge in his Assault Rifle. "I'm ready."

"Alright everyone, on my mark." Master Chief held up three fingers. Slowly each finger went down. "GO!"

Master Chief was the first one out firing his Assault Rifle. All the marines followed him yelling their own battle cries. Noble Six walked out and stared around. Bullets were flying everywhere. Both marines and Covenant were falling. Noble Six ran for the three Elites and the base of the gravity lift. He pulled his knife out and ran it into the throat of the Elite on the right. Then he turned his gun and fired into the stomache of the Elite on the right.

Something came up from behind Noble Six and knocked the guns out from his hands. Something wrapped around his throat and lifted him from the ground. It was the ship master and it had his sword ready to send through Noble Six's chest. Noble Six felt deaths embrace. He closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>To my devoted readers, I apologize for not putting a chapter up in awhile, things have been hectic with my new job and all. I will try my best to submit more chapters soon. This chapter is to everyone who had trouble on The Truth and Reconciliation on Legendary.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7: Prison Break

~Chapter 7: Prison Break~

Noble Six closed his eyes as the shipmaster Elite pulled his sword back to put as much force behind it's final blow. To Noble Six his life was about to end. He waited in the darkness that seemed to go on forever. Everything was silent. The next thing he felt wasn't the plasma charged blade entering him, but the ground. Noble Six opened his eyes to see Johnson on the ground with the shipmaster. Noble Six assumed that Johnson tackled the Elite and got pinned in the tumble.

"Hey You!" Johnson was looking at Noble Six while he strugled against the Elite. "A Little Help Would Be Appreciated!" The shipmaster had Johnson held down with one arm now and feeling around for his sword.

Noble Six got to his feet and grabbed the Energy Sword from the ground. The Elite looked up to Noble Six. "You should've killed me when you had the chance." The Elite's eyes widened when his saw the plasma blade extend. "Now it's your turn to perish with the rest of your friends." Noble Six swung the blade at the Elite's neck. Purple blood soaked Noble Six's armor as the shipmaster's head rolled into the Gravity Lift and flew up into the ship.

Johnson pushed the body off him and got to his feet. "I saved your ass, you saved mine, I guess we're even."

Noble Six looked around at the fact that the battle was over. "I guess we are, thanks." Noble Six looked up at the ship at two objects coming down. "Guess the head alerted them." Noble Six could make out blue and orange. "We've Got A Hunter Kill-Team!" Noble Six deactivated the Energy Sword and placed it at his side. He walked over to retrieve his knife from the corpse of the other Elite. Then the two Hunters touched the ground.

Every Marine in the area began to fire upon the two walkign tanks as they dodged the incoming barrage of green energy. Noble Six ran around unloading his own bullets at the Hunters. Nothing seemed to work. Noble Six knew that he had to get to their weak spots, the orange spot on their backs.

"Noble Six, I've got a plan!" Master Chief came over the radio.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"I have two shots remaining in my handgun. I need you to get them both to turn their backs to me."

"Wait a second, how am I suppose to do that, go up and say please?"

"Noble Six, you're a Spartan, figure it out and do it fast!"

"Alright then!" Noble Six ran towards one of the two Hunters. Once Noble Six was close enough, it tried to smack him with it's shield. Noble Six rolled under the swing and both Hunters turned to Noble Six. "Alright Chief! Now would be a good time!"

Two shots rang out and only one of the two Hunters fell to the ground. "Damn! I Missed A Shot! Noble Six Get Out Of There!"

It was to late, the second Hunter was already swinging on Noble Six. Noble Six did the only thing he could do, he kicked off the large shield and flipped over the Hunter. Before he touched the ground, Noble Six had his knife out running it into the orange spot on the Hunter's back. The Hunter let out a cry of pain and fell to the ground. Noble Six put his knife back into it's sheath. "Both Hunters are down, I repeat, both Hunters are down."

Johnson came up behind Noble Six and patted him on the back. "Nice kill, not many people can go hand-to-hand wit ha Hunter and win, actually there's only been one person." He nodded towards Master Chief.

"Johnson, why'd you put your life at risk to save mine?" Noble Six was looking back at when Johnson tackled the Elite to save him.

"Well, I've made some bad choices in the past, joined the army just to be a hero. Some of my men got killed because of that and well, I've been spending what's left of my life trying to atone. Maybe I won't be fully atoned until I'm dead myself."

"What is your reason for fighting?" Noble Six pondered his own reason to fight.

"I don't really know, maybe it's because I'm afraid."

"Afraid?"

"Of dying."

Noble Six looked at the ground. "My reason to fight . . ."

Johnson reloaded his weapons. "Why the silence? Do you have a reason?"

"No.

"Every man needs a reason to fight."

"Alright then, I'll fight until I find a reason to fight." Noble Six looked at the marines gathering in the Gravity Lift. "Well Johnson, the moment has just come to an end, back to the frey for us."

Johnson pulled his Assault Rifle over his shoulder. "Alright, let's do this."

Noble Six and Johnson walked over to the Gravity Lift when Foehammer came over the radio. "I don't have much fuel left, once you get inside you're going to have to kill everything in there and wait for me to come back or find another way out."

"Aknowledged Foehammer, you return to base and we'll find another way out." Master Chief stepped up onto the Gravity Lift. "Noble Six, once inside I want you to make you way to the hangar and find us a ride out of here. No doubt once we've sprung Keyes every Covenant in the ship will be after us, we'll need to get out fast."

"Not without me!" A familiar voice came from a Pelican arriving with additional troops.

"O'Reilly? It is you!" Noble Six was glad to see the ODST officer again.

"Master Chief, permission to go with Noble Six to the hanger." O'Reilly gave a salute to Master Chief.

"Permission granted, Noble Six could use some company." Master Chief cradled his Assault Rifle. "Alright, here we go."

Suddenly Noble Six felt lighter than normal. He began to float off the ground, up towards the ship. Faster and faster he was rising. Everything went purple and then they were all in the ship.

A Marine spoke up. "I can't believe it, there's no Covenant!"

"Noble Six, O'Reilly, now would be a good time to get to the hanger, I can handle what they throw at us here." Master Chief pointed towards the open door.

Noble Six nodded and walked over to the door. O'Reilly followed him. Once they were through, the door shut. Fire came from the other side.

"Sounds like they've started the party over there." O'Reilly refered to what was happening on the other side of the door.

"Maybe so, but don't worry, I'm sure we'll have just as much fun." Noble Six started down the hall. Around the first hall was one Elite and three Grunts. Noble Six came around the corner firing his Assault Rifle. All four of the enemy fell. Noble Six was reloading his gun when O'Reilly fired his Battle Rifle near Noble Six. "Hey, what's the big deal?"

"Sorry for the scare." O'Reilly pointed at Elite who was slowly appearing behind Noble Six. It was an invisible assasain. "Kind of tried to save your life, didn't mean to take years off your life."

"Don't worry, if you didn't that Elite would've taken the rest of my years." Noble Six continued down the hall.

Time seemed to go on forever. They havn't come across the hanger and been into countless skirmishes. Finally they made it to an area with one Covenant drop ship in it.

"I guess we've made it into the hanger." Noble Six reloaded his Assault Rifle.

Master Chief came over the radio. "Noble Six, we have keys and moving to the hanger, do you have a ride ready?"

"Sir, we just got here, we've still got to get a ride."

'Nevermind, being as you've managed to kill everything to the hanger . . ." Master Chief opened the door behind Noble Six. "we're getting out of here faster now, you've did good doing that."

Captain Keyes stepped forward. "We're getting on the ship and getting out of here."

Everyone ran for the lone drop ship that was in the hanger. Before they got to it, it left the hanger.

"Oh great, what do we do now?" O'Reilly looked over to Noble Six.

"I don't really know, we've got no way of escape now."

"Don't give up hope yet!" Foehammer came over the radio. Soon a Pelican came into the hanger.

"Foehammer! You're back!" O'Reilly was happy about Foehammer showing up.

Most of the marines were happy Foehammer was here.

"Alright, everyone on that Pelican, we're getting out of here." Captain Keyes was the first one to jump on.

O'Reilly jumped on next and made his way to the front with Foehammer. All the rest of the Marines jumped on and so did Master Chief.

"Noble Six get on!" Master Chief called out.

"I've got something to do, I'll meet you all back at base." Noble Six jumped down to the bottom level.

"Alright, I'll trust you on this one" Master Chief said.

The Pelican left Noble Six in the hanger alone. Foehammer came over the radio. "You better come back alive, or else I'll kill you!"

Next O'Reilly came on next. "Don't mind her, she won't do it . . . slowly."

"Well that's very assuring." Noble Six pulled pieces from a nearby Wraith. Slowly he created a makeshift bomb. "Alright time to get out here." Noble Six ran over to one of the parked Banshees and left. Behind him the hanger was engulfed in plasma fire. Noble Six was now on his way back to base.

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author: Hello all my devoted fans, it is me, your author speaking. Now I know that the last chapter was kind of short and all, so I decided to make this chapter special. I made it longer than most of my chapters. I hope you continue to read and enjoy this story, please leave a review, good or bad, if you have the time.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Problem With Command

~Chapter 8: Problem With Command~

"So you've returned Noble Six." Captain Keyes saluted Noble Six as he walked into the command room. Again there was the round table in the middle of the room with a hologram of the ring on it. "Now we may being with the next mission."

In the room surrounding the table was Johnson, Master Chief, and O'Reilly. Everyone was watching as the hologram increased in size with a highlighted glowing area.

"The Covenant believe that this ring is some kind of super weapon, one of vast unimaginable power. Cortana has recently found out something, want to fill them in Cortana?"

On the side of the table flashed the hologram of Cortana. "From searching through the Covenant's tactical channels, I've learnt that they call this ring Halo, now they've been scouring the surface of Halo searching for something to lead them to its control room. We believe there is a map room at the highlighted section of this map."

Captain Keyes took over. "This is where Master Chief and Officer O'Reilly will attack." Keyes looked over to Master Chief. "Master Chief, you will lead Officer O'Reilly and his squad of ODST as well as a couple squads of Marines to take the beach LZ. Once the beach has been taken, you will have to fight your way along the outside of the island until you can find a way in to the map room."

Master Chief nodded. "Yes Sir."

Keyes looked over to O'Reilly. "Officer O'Reilly, once the beach has been taken, you and your squad will keep the LZ defended, we never know if we'll need a clear area to get away."

O'Reilly looked over to Master Chief then back to Keyes. "Yes sir."

The Hologram zoomed out and zoomed into another highlighted area. "While I was taken prisioner, I've listened in on some of the conversations of the guards. From what I could make out, they talked about a facility that used to be used to hold weapons in a swamp somewhere. Being as there seems to be only one swamp on this ring, we believe the weapons cache is in this building here. From what thermal scans show, it goes down a good bit." Keyes looked from the hologram to Johnson. "Sargeant Johnson, you're going to lead a squad of Marines to infiltrate this building, find the cache, I'll be down there once you find it." Johnson gave an affirmitive nod. Keyes eyes were now on Noble Six. "Noble Six, you will go with Johnson, but you'll take another route. We've found a large tower in the same swamp, I'm going to want you to investigate it."

Noble Six nodded his head and said, "Yes sir."

"Now does anyone have any problem with there mission objectives?" Keyes looked around the room.

"Yeah I have one." O'Reilly broke the silence. "Why do my men have to risk their lives the make sure that damn robot can get through saftley?"

"Because these are my orders and you're a soldier, are we going to have a problem here?" Captain Keyes had a scowl on his face.

O'Reilly clenched his fist tightly and banged it on the table. He gritted his teeth and stood back up straight. "No sir, we'll babysit the robot."

"Good, now if nobody else has anything to say, you're dismissed." Captain Keyes turned and walked through the door behind him.

Everybody left but O'Reilly and Noble Six. O'Reilly sat in one of the chairs on the outside of the room and leaned his head down.

"Is something wrong?" Noble Six knew something was going on with his friend.

"It's just that my men always have to risk their lives to make sure that a damn robot gets to live. He's a spartan, a genetically altered super soldier, made to be stronger, faster, combined with the super armor they're nearly invincible. But my men are regular men, they have no enhancements, just men who've trained hard, who can bleed real blood. Any of my men can do anything a spartan can do any day. As far as I care spartans arn't even human." O'Reilly leaned back.

Noble Six looked down at his friend. "I agree."

O'Reilly looked up at Noble Six with a surprised look on his face. "I didn't mean . . ."

Noble Six stobbed his friend from talking. "No need to explain yourself, I agreed with you already. We've been altered beyond belief. All our lives we've been trained for is fighting, killing. We know no family, all we know is the next mission. Heck, some of us got thrills from killing. But I've been seeing a different life recently. I've been striving for a reason to live, a reason to fight."

O'Reilly gave a small smile. "Noble Six, you're as human as the rest of us, even if you're a little modified, you actually care. Now only if you could rub some of that off on the other guy."

"If a spartan wasn't dangerous before, giving him the ability to be human will make him more a one man army." Noble Six sat next to O'Reilly and took his helmet off.

"Yeah, well I've got to go see Foehammer, i'd reconmend you do the same to let her know you're alive." O'Reilly got up adn left the command room.

"I'm as human as the rest of them huh?" Noble Six stared up at the ceiling. "Guess I should go tell Foehammer I'm alive." Noble Six stood up adn walked out the door.

The command center seemed to be fully alive with a great many things from _The Pillar of Autumn_. It wasn't a surprise that most of the vehicles survived the crash. Noble Six was sure there were a lot more in the ship still, but the Covenant were all over the area making it impossible to get anything from the ship, let alone a Scorpion or another Pelican. They were just going to have to make due with what they got.

"So, You did come back alive." Foehammer snuck up behind Noble Six. "It was my threat wasn't it?"

"Yeah, in fact, he was so terrified that he just had to come back alive." O'Reilly was standing over there next to her.

"I fear nothing." Noble Six smiled at the two.

"Well, you're both not going to be seeing me for a little while." Foehammer looked back and forth between O'Reilly and Noble Six.

"Why?" O'Reilly had a look of concern on his face.

"Well, I've got to go with a few squads of Marines to _The Pillar of Autumn_ to get supplies." Foehammer looked at O'Reilly. "Don't worry, I'll be fine, this wouldn't be a first for me."

"Then I guess we're all going our seperate ways for this mission." Noble Six looked between his comrades. "I'll see you both when we all get back here alive."

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author: Hey people who are reading my story, thanks for all your views, starting now is when the story is going to start getting a little bit tricky so if things are going a little fast and you like to me to elaborate more in some areas, just tell me and it shall be done. Now since Halo 4 is coming out in a year I have no idea if this story will go into the new Halo series. All reviews are welcome, so drop one if you have the chance.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Through The Swamp

~Chapter 9: Through The Swamp~

Noble Six finished cleaning his Mark V helmet, placing it next to the rest of the cleaned armor pieces. He hasn't had time since Reach to actually give his armor a good cleaning. Covered in all the blood from the past battles he's fought, it was kind of hard to believe that his armor was blue. Noble Six gave a deap sigh as he threw the flithy rag over on the pile with the rest. "My first break, yet I'm not in need of a break." Noble Six walked out his room and down to the mess hall. He wasn't really hungry so he thought he'd talk to a couple of people.

Once Noble Six walked into the mess hall, the first person to notice was Sargeant Johnson. "Well well now, Noble Six in the flesh. No need for armor?"

Even without his armor on, Noble Six still was still taller than Johnson. "I only need my armor for combat situations, unless of course I have to fight my way through the food line?"

"Well, morale is high, so the men feel the need to fill up before taking on the Covenant again." Johnson himself was holding an MRE, eating casually. "Of course having two Spartans with us and a full unit of ODST personel, we're going to take this ring very easy, either make the Covenant retreat or killing everyone of them bastards to get them off."

"Well me personally, I could care less, I'm just ready for this fighting to end. Maybe it won't end until . . ." It wasn't the first time Noble Six thought about death. Every Spartan thinks about death and is willing to embrace it so that they may let others live longer. Noble Six saw four of his team members on Noble Six give their lives for this war. Carter, Jorge, Kat, Emille. "Anyways, you and I are on the same flight for awhile, guess we'll get to talk again later then."

"Yeah, maybe." Johnson looked towards the floor. "Hopefully this weapons cache isn't a trap." Johnson had a real look of concern on his face. "Otherwise we're all dead, then this ring will be in their hands. We can't let that happen."

Noble Six laid a hand on Johnson's shoulder. "We won't let it happen. My team gave their lives to protect Earth, to protect the human race. We'll not hand them Halo, I'll destroy this whole damn thing if I have to."

"Whatever happens, it's time to move out." Johnson stepped into the Pelican that just landed.

Noble Six waited for the squad of Marines to get on before he got on himself. The Pelican lifted from the ground carrying it's passengers into the sunset, on both sides of Noble Six's Pelican were two more of the air transports. He knew one was flown by Foehammer and the other had O'Reilly as a passenger. Even Master Chief was going into battle. A slight concern crossed him, most of the soldiers were leaving the base and leaving it undefended. Hopefully it will still be there when he got back.

Hours passed by slowly. Not long after leaving base Foehammer flew off in another direction. "Hey Chris? You there?" Noble Six tried to get in touch with his friend through his com link.

Static came through the headset followed by a gust of wind, finally Christopher's voice spoke up. "Hey Noble Six! Thought you might have fallen asleep over there. Heard you're taking the mission without armor?"

It was true Noble Six didn't have his MJOLNIR armor with him. "Yeah, I don't have it. While I was cleaning it I noticed some of the vital areas of the suit needed repairing."

"Right right. Guess you'll have to play it safer now, at least for the time being." Christopher started laughing. "At least you had a good dinner."

Noble Six's stomache growled fiercely. "Actually I was too busy cleaning my armor, didn't get any food."

Christopher started laughing again. "Well, we're about to split, see you back as base."

"Alright, stay safe." The two Pelicans went off in their own directions. Soon he'd be on his own again, like before he was in Noble Team. "All the lone wolf stuff stays behind." Noble Six quoted what Carter told him when they first met. "Sorry Carter, I've gotta go lone wolf again, at least one more time."

Suddenly music began to play. Old rock. Kind of catchy to Noble Six, he even started to tap his foot. One of the Marines spoke up. "Sarge! Why do we gotta listen to this old stuff anyways?"

"This 'Old Stuff' is your history, it should remind you what we're trying to protect." Johnson tilted his head back to enjoy the music.

The Marine spoke again. "Well, if the Covenant want to wipe out this particular part of my history, that's fine by me."

"Why don't you just ask them next time, I thing they'll be happy to ablige." Everyone on board started laughing.

Next to Noble Six was a nervous Marine. "Names Noble Six, you nervous about the mission?"

"Um, yeah a little, my first actual mission one this ring, name's Mendoza by the way."

"Mendoza huh? It's okay to be nervous, sometimes that's what get's us out alive." Noble Six patted Mendoza on the shoulder. "Just don't abandon your men when the fighting begins."

"Yes sir."

Static came over Noble Six's headset, "Noble Six, your drop is coming up, prepare your self for a hard landing."

"Hard landing?" Noble Six strapped his Assault Rifle to his back and grabbed a metal SHIELD. "Safety Health Insertion Energy Landing Device, could've came up with a better name for it but it, I think this is the only time it'll ever be used."

"Well they're exspensive to make, they protect you, give you health, give you food, anything needed to survive without your power armor." Johnson pointed out was the SHIELD was used for.

"Noble Six Jump!" The piolet commanded.

Noble Six jumped from the back of the Pelican placing the SHIELD underneath his feet. The impact of the ground would've thrown him far from his location had he not been holding onto the handle. Missing In Action cause a Spartan never dies. That's what they say anyways. it seems like Death had been more and more welcoming to Noble Six recently.

"This is Noble Six on the ground . . ." Noble Six looked around before briefing command on the rest, "In a swamp." Noble Six picked the SHIELD up off the ground and tied it to his back and readied his Assault Rifle.

"Noble Six, this is command, continue south until you come up to a tower, we want you to investigate this building." The com link was full of static but Noble Six understood every word.

"Roger."

Noble Six began walking south when he heard it. The sound of a crash followed by gunfire in the distance. He turned his head but couldn't see anything through the dark swamp. His mission was the tower, he had to get there alive.

After hours of walking, Noble Six made it to his destination. The gunfire ceased a few minutes ago which could be good or bad. Noble Six started to check out the tower for an entrance, but the only openning he could find was out of reach. Then a round pulsating orb flew out.

"Hi, I am Three Four Three Guilty Spark, Monitor of Installation Zero Four." The orb looked as though it nodded at Noble Six.

Before Noble Six could respond his radio started going off.

A voice not recognized by Noble Six. "What Are These Things Sarge!"

Johnson's voice. "I Don't Know Open Fire!"

Mendoza's Voice. "There's Too Many Of Them!"

Johnson's Voice. "Don't You Start Private! Fire Your Weapon!"

It Cut off.

"It seems the others released them, just as I was being told." 343 Guilty Spark said.

"Released what? What am I dealing with?" Noble Six heard the panik over his radio and knew it was something terrible.

"It seems they have encountered the Flood."

A Note From Your Author: Hello to everyone who's reading my story. Thank you for reading it and thank you to ya'll who review it. It's been about a month since I've had internet access so I'm sorry for making you wait. Even now my internet service is still kind of crappy, but it's enough to continue writing. Also, I've began writing another story that's not fan-fiction, I repeat, Not Fan Fiction. Therefore it won't show up on this site, but I will put it on another site for those who'd like to read it. Thanks again for your patient, and drop a review if you have time!


	10. Chapter 10: The Flood

~Chapter 10: The Flood~

"We have to get out of here and retrieve the index now!" Guilty Spark sounded urgent floated in the air before Noble Six.

"I'm not going anywhere, not until this mission is complete!" Noble Six grabbed Guilty Spark and held it tightly.

"It seems you have little choice in the matter." Suddenly Noble Six was engulfed in a bright light and disapeared from the swamp.

* * *

><p>-~Master Chief's POV~<p>

Master Chief continued to walk throug the empty swamp towards his destination. He passed a crashed pelican but looked on board and found nobody, living or dead. Now he happened to come across a doorway that lead down into the ground. His destination was located in there somewhere. He entered with his gun at the ready. Once he saw that the room he wsa in was safe, he lowered his weapon. There was an elevator in front of him that, by the looks of things, went down.

Cortanna's voice broke the silence. "Chief, we need to head down that elevator to reach Johnson and Keyes."

"Alright, so down I go." John pressed a button of the panel next to the elevator and started to descend. It was a long way down but a short trip still. Once reaching the bottom, he heard the sound of Jackels and Grunts. "Couldn't make it easy for me."

Master Chief brought up his Assault Rifle and got ready to fire on anything that came around the corner. Two Jackels and three Grunts. He made light work of them and moved on. The next room seemed empty as well. Two Grunts stood looking at a closed door and Master Chief picked them off from afar. He continued through this building, each room not having many guards in them. Finally he came across a marine.

"Stay Away From Me!" The marine had a handgun pointed Master Chief. "I Don't Want To Become One Of You!"

He was delusional. He didn't know what was what. Instead of bothering with the marine, Master Chief just went around him, once he was done here, he'd send a medical team to retrieve the man. He was in shock and need help fast.

Master Chief entered anther room that had two ramps leading down. The both lead to the same place, so Master Chief just picked one. At the bottom of the ramps was the room he was looking for. On the door was a device used by the UNSC to open any doors. Master Chief pushed a button and a dead marine fell on him. He carried the marine in the room and laid him on the floor gently. He walked over to the helmet the lay on the ground nearby. Master Chief glanced around the room and noticed the blood and bullets holes, but no bodies. He removed the video chip from the helmet and placed it in his. He fast-forwarded until he got to the events of this room.

Master Chief saw Sargeant Johnson, Captain Keyes and other marines. On the ground was an Elite that seemed to be cut open, all through the eyes of Private Jenkins.

Keyes walked over to the Elite. "Friend of yours?"

The marine responded, "Nah, we just met."

Keyes gave a small laugh then asked, "Friendly fire?"

Johnson stepped forward to answer. "It's possible, but there's no plasma scoring."

Then the radio came on with a distresed marine. "Contact! Lots Of Contact! They Came Out Of Nowhere, Like A Flood!" Then the radio went silent.

A loud banging could be heard. Johnson yelled, "Get ready marines."

Suddenly small alien forms came into the room. Johnson, Keyes, and the other marines were firing their weapons, except Mendoza.

Johnson noticed Mendoza. "Fire your weapon soldier."

"But there's too many of them!" Mendoza exclaimed.

"Don't you start Marine!"

Then the video went fuzzy and the status read KIA. Master Chief pulled the chip out and looked at the helmet. What happened to Captain Keyes? Then he heard a banging noise like from the video. He readied his Assault Riffle as the first alien came through the doors. Master Chief open fired as more came through the door. It seemed never ending, but they stopped coming. It was like a flood, just as the video said. Master Chief made his way back to the elevator and took it up. Marines were waiting for him up at the top.

"Sir, we lost contact with our transport inside here and the only way to get a signal is to go to that tower." The marine pointed out the building they were in at the large tower.

Cortana's voice went off in Master Chief's head. "He's right, maybe we'll find Noble Six there still. If he hasn't died."

"He's a spartan. He can handle himself easy."

* * *

><p>-~Noble Six's POV~<p>

Noble Six opened his eyes in a blur. What time was it, or better yet, where was he? His head was spinning until his eyes hit somethign familiar. "Chief?"

Master Chief turned his head to Noble Six. "Did Guilty Spark bring you here too?"

It was Master Chief. "Yeah, did I pass out?"

"Yes, you passed out. The jump's energy was taken out my sheilds, but since you didn't have your armor on, I guess it took your energy."

Guilty Spark floated down from the ceiling. "Oh good, you're awake. Now we can go and retrieve the index."

"The index?" Noble Six was highly confused. What was he doing here? What's this index he was talking about?

* * *

><p>A Note From Your Author: Hello to you who are reading this story. I'd like to thank you for your support. Recently I discovered that I completely skipped the level Assault on the Control Room, so I had total writers block trying to figure out a way to put it in here still without completely redoing the story, and I figured it out. Sorry for the short chapter, but it's so I can start the next part leading up to the Assault on the Control room. Yeah it'll be out of place, but it'll be awesome. Please review and again, thanks for reading and supporting.<p> 


	11. Chapter 11:AotCR Part 1

~Chapter 11: Assault on the Control Room Part 1~

Noble Six replaced the clip in his Assault Rilfe as the last of the Flood fell down dead. He looked over to Master Chief who was also checking his weapons to make sure they were combat ready. Guilty Spark floated down from the ceiling. He spoke looking back and forth between Master Chief and Noble Six. "Where are my Sentinels? Didn't I send some of my Sentinels to help fight back the Flood?"

Master Chief looked at Noble Six who just shook his head. Master Chief gave a deep sigh, "Well, the Sentinels you sent, they kind of were ineffective against the flood. They blew up." Master Chief placed his Assault Rifle on his back next to the Shotgun.

Noble Six walked over to the platform and jumped up on it. "Sorry for your loss, but we really need to get that Index."

Master Chief followed Noble Six onto the platform. Guilty Spark floated downwards before the lift started. Cortana's voice sounded in Master Chief's helmet, "Chief, I don't trust it."

"What don't you trust?" Maste Chief asked. "The fact that he's willingly giving us the key for a super weapon, or the fact that he doesn't seem to care for anyones life in the process of activating said weapon?"

"I think its both, you should really keep an eye on him." Cortana went quiet again when Guilty Spark appeared.

The lift stopped and the index floated in the middle of the large circular platform. Master Chief walked over to where it was floating and waited for it to unlock. Guilty Spark said, "You may now retrieve the Index."

Master Chief grabbed it and almost as soon, Guilty Spark snatched it from him. Noble Six spoke up first. "Hey! What're You Doing!" Noble Six ran over and grabbed Guilty Spark and started shaking him. "After All That Fighting We Just Got Done Doing You Take The Index!"

Guilty Spark managed to free itself from Noble Six's grasp. "Release me reclaimer! It's only protocol! Your frail forms are highly susceptible to the Flood."

Noble Six knew that Guilty Spark was right. He seen what the Flood could do to a person. "Alright, you're right. So what now?"

Guilty Spark looked back and forth between the two Spartans. "We go to the Control Room, you insert the Index and activate Installation 04, then the Flood will be defeated."

Master Chief looked at Noble Six and then back at Guilty Spark. "Yeah, but how easy is it going to be to get to the Control Room?"

"Well, I can use the grid and teleport us there." Guilty Spark stared off for a few seconds before turning back. "Oh dear! It seems the others have infilitrated the Control Room and managed to shut the grid off, you'll have to access it on foot."

Noble Six rubbed his forehead. "That means there are going to be a lot of Covenant between us and the Control Room. Can you at least transport us back to our base so we can get a small army to march through there, or at least get my armor back?"

"That I could do." Guilty Spark stared off again and then back around. "Brace yourselves."

Master Chief or Noble Six didn't have time to brace before the glowing rings appeared around them. Everything went white and when all the color and returned, they were standing in the command room. O'Reilly, Johnson, and Foehammer were all staring at them.

Johnson was the first one to speak up, "Where the hell've you two been? And what the hell is that light bulb?" Johnson was pointing at Guilty Spark.

Guilty Spark spoke up. "I am three-four-three Guilty Spark, monitor of installation 04."

"Relax, its with us," Master Chief said before Johnson loaded Guilty Spark up with bullets. "Guilty Spark is going to help us deal with the Flood, its already given us the key."

"Alright, so the light bulb is going to help us defeat the flood, you've got a key." Johnson scratched his head in confusion. "And this key goes to what again?"

Noble Six stepped forward, "It goes to the Control Room, the key is what activates the super anti-Flood weapon. Only one problem stands between us and killing off the Flood."

O'Reilly pointed at the hologram map on the table. "I'm guessing the mass amount of the Covenant here and around this structure is the one problem."

Master Chief complemented O'Reilly. "You're good, how long have you had them under surveillence?"

"Since around the time you went missing, I started to do some recon around where Noble Six's transponders went off, the last place was around here where I noticed that the Covenant were building up their defenses, I figured it was important to know where, and now we know why."

Foehammer finally put in. "They've found the trigger for the weapon, now they need the key. So we launch an all out assault on the Control Room, wipe the Covenant out in the area, then wipe the Flood out. Win win situation!"

Johnson held his hand up. "Now hold up now! You said 'only one problem satand between us and killing off the flood' and that's not a small problem."

Noble Six shrugged. "Well, I never said it was a small problem, in fact it looks like a pretty damn big problem to me." Noble Six stared at the map closely. "So are we going to moblize everyone or what?"

"We can't just take everyone from this base and perform an all out assault on the Control Room, at least not without a proper strategy."

Noble Six finally found what he was looking for. "Right here and here." Noble Six pointed to the map and created two points. "The Covenant have created two large caves to move units to and from the Control Room. We split the forces into the three sections; Alpha, Bravo, and Charlie, then Alpha here and then Bravo here and we flank them in the middle."

"Alright I've got you so far, but what about Charlie?"

Foehammer put into the strategy. "I believe that's where I'll come in. Charlie squad will be waiting on standby, once battle ensues on the canyon floor, and air raid begins land units at the back of the canyon and creating another flank."

Johnson thought on it before he threw his hands up in surrender. "Alright, you win, get yourselves ready, we attack in the morning."

Before they walked out Master Chief stopped O'Reilly. "What do you want robot?" Anger started to rise in him.

"Officer O'Reilly, I want you and your ODST in Bravo."

"Yes sir." O'Reilly pushed his hand away and was walked out the door.

"That wasn't an order." Master Chief stepped in front of O'Reilly. O'Reilly stopped in confusion. "Me and Noble Six are going to be in Alpha, we're going to start the initial assault and I want you to keep the soldiers in Bravo alive when they run into battle."

Suddenly the anger in O'Reilly subsided and a small bit of respect replaced it. "Yes sir."

Johnson moved back over to the map. "Alright then, Alpha will be Master Chief and Noble Six and the remainder will be using fast attack vehicles, Bravo will be O'Reilly and his ODST and will be using heavy vehicles, Charlie will be me and Foehammer using snipers and air assault vehicles, out strategy is actually completed and I'd say its a damn good one."

Noble Six finally noticed what was missing. "Where's Keyes?"

Johnson looked down to the floor. "When the Flood attacked, we lost him, we don't know what happened to him."

Several hours later Noble Six stood in the front passenger seat of a Warthog. He felt back at home in his combat armor. He stared over to Master Chief who was in the next Warthog over. The soldiers behind him were all wearing thick mask over their mouths, but their breathe could still be seen. They were freezing and scared about dying. Noble Six didn't blame them, he knew himself that this battle was going to be a very large one.

Johnson came over the radio. "Alright, are you in position Alpha?"

Master Chief responded. "Alpha, we are in ready position."

Johnson returned to radio. "Acknowledged, are you in position Bravo?"

O'Reilly came over the radio. "Bravo team is in position."

Johnson came over the radio again. "Acknowledged, commence attack in three . . . two . . . one . . . GO!"

Engines reved up all around Noble Six. He hopped down in his seat and the Warthog's lurched forward, eating up the distance between them and the Covenant army in the middle of the canyon. Then it came into the view. Waves of Grunts, Elites, and Hunters were all out on the ground. Banshees flew through the sky while Wraiths and ghost moved from group to group. One Elite saw them and pointed calling for his comrades to attack. And so it began.

* * *

><p>A Note From You Author: Hello my faithful followers and new readers, I have returned with a multiple part story about the Assault on the Control Room. See, I skipped the level previously so that I can make this a massive epic battle, the next chapter make take me a little bit and it will probably be massive, so stay tuned to see how it all unfolds. If you have time, stop by and leave a review!<p> 


	12. Chapter 12:AotCR Part 2

~Chapter 11: Assault on the Control Room Part 2~

~Noble Six's POV - Time 23:00~

A volley of plasma fire came from the front of the charging Warthogs. They just shrugged the shots off as if it was nothing. The turrets of the back of the Warthogs came alive, firing shots into the crowd in front of them. Suddenly a giant blue orb came crashing down into the Warthog right next to Noble Six. It was the Warthog the Master Chief was in.

"Chief!" Noble Six called out staring back at the crash. Then he went to his headset. "Chief! Are you alive?" Static covered the radio. No answer came back. "John!"

The radio crackled a few times then Master Chief's voice answered back. "Don't worry, a Wraith mortar isn't enough to get me, you keep on going forward, me and Cortana are going straight for the Control Room!"

"Acknowledged!" Noble Six kept moving forward into the frey. Mortar fire kept raining down on them, but the agile Warthogs now had knowledge that Wraiths were on the defense, making them less likely to be hit. Noble Six jumped out of the Warthog and flew over the group in front of him. They turned to focus their fire on him, but the Warthog he jumped from ran them all down. Noble Six turned to the Wraith and ran full sprint at it. The Wraith only had one chance to fire and Noble Six nimbly jumped out the way. Once he got to the Wraith, he killed the driver inside and jumped into his seat. Noble Six turned the Wraith around and focused the fire on the on the rest of the Covenant armor.

~Master Chief's POV - Time 23:00~

Master Chief watched as flashes of blue, purple, and green flew past his visor. The Warthogs to his left and right just kept moving on through, taking everything that was shot at it. Master Chief looked over to Noble Six's Warthog. He had all his focus on the lines of enemy. It was then Master Chief noticed the Wraiths on the battlefield. Master Chief looked up at the blue mortar that was coming directly at his Warthog.

"Get out now!" Master Chief yelled at the gunner as he pushed the driver out. He saw a bright flash of the blue right before he jumped out. The Warthog exploded and went barreling forward from the momentum it was traveling. Master Chief was lucky to get away from it alive.

"Chief! Are you alive?" Noble six's voice came over his radio. Master Chief coughed and was about respond when Noble Six came of the radio again. "John!"

Master Chief picked himself up off the ground adn looked around to see that the other two from the Warthog was still alive. "You two, head back to the foot infantry and come in with them." Master chief then felt it was appropriate to respond to Noble Six. "Don't worry, a Wraith mortar isn't enough to get me, you keep on going forward, me and Cortana are going straight for the Control Room!"

"Acknowledged!"

"Alright Cortana, we're going to have a little bit of fighting on our hand." Master Chief grabbed the Assault Rifle on his back. "I'm going to sprint it."

Cortana's voice sounded on through Master Chief's helmet. "Just try to keep your head down, there's two of us in here remember?"

"Trust me, I remember." Master Chief ran forward following the Warthogs. Even though he was enhanced, he still couldn't keep up with the Warthogs.

Battle ensued in full force by the time Master Chief made it up to the skirmish. He started off by sending bullets flying into a nearby group of Grunts and Jackels. They all fell to the ground lifeless from the rain of lead. Master Chief didn't replace his clip, he just turned his aim and emptied the rest of his clip into two Elites that were about to concentrate their fire at him. After the two Elites died, Master Chief tossed a Frag Grenade behind him to act as more of a diversion than to actually do any harm. In any case, the Fragmentation Grenade exploded killing the nearby Covenant Infantry.

Master Chief quickly reloaded his Assualt Rifle and started to shoot himself a path to the Control Room. Covenant forces stood no chance against his skill, he continued until his Assault Rifle was out of ammo, in which case he dropped it to the ground and he pulled out his Pistol and began to fire rounds off from it. Continuing towards the ramp, an Elite with an Energy Sword came charging towards Master Chief. Master Chief dropped the clip from his Pistol, put a frech clip in, and spun around kicking the Elite in its stomach.

The Elite was stuned from the force of the kick. Master Chief saw a moment in which to finish his opponet off. He then sent an uppercut into the Elite's jaw forcing it to drop it's sword. Master Chief grabbed the Energy Sword before it hit the ground and then running it through the Elite's stomach. Master Chief turned to continue his sprint, but the Elite was not defeated yet. It grabbed two Plasma Grenades from its waist and lit them up. Master Chief heard the sound of the grenades igniting, so in one swift motion, he turned around and placed the barrel of the Pistol in the bottom of the Elite's mouth and pulled the trigger making the top of it's head explode.

Master Chief quickly jumped back before the Plasma Grenade had a chance to go off. After they went off, Master Chief finished shooting his way to the ramp. Once he got there, three Hunter kill-teams stood between him and the Control room.

"Cortana, we may have a problem." Master Chief put his last clip of ammo into the Pistol and retrieved a Plasma Rifle from the grasp of a nearby Elite.

Cortana's voice came in with a laugh. "I really don't think this to be a problem." Almost as soon as she said that, a large blue Wraith Mortar came crashing down on the group of Hunters, killing off two of the three kill-teams. "Noble Six said he'd be more than happy to blast you in."

"Alright, we're almost there Cortana." Master Chief ran for the two Hunters while discharging his Plasma Rifle.

~Noble Six's POV - Time 23:17~

Noble Six laid waste to the enemy Wraiths in his immediate target range. "That should free up some of the heavy fire for the Warthogs." Noble Six continued to fire a barrage of Wraith Mortars into the crowds of Covenant forces. Suddenly he was hit by a Plasma Grenade. System lights were flashing, indicating for Noble Six to get out. "What's this? A message from Cortana?"

"Noble Six, I have an imediate request for you." Cortana spoke to him through his helmet.

"What kind of request?"

"Would you like to blow a hole in the Covenant's defense of this ramp?"

"Why yes, I'd really enjoy blowing some Covenant up."

"Alright the, these are the coordinates of the enemy."

Nobel Six turned the Wraith around and elevated the cannon to fire on the indicated position. "I only have enough for one shot."

"That's all we need." Cortana's voice faded into static.

"Alright then, here goes." Noble Six pressed fire and sent a Blue Mortar flying towards the indicated position. Then he quickly jumped out of the driver's seat and rolled away as the Wraith exploded in a light show of purple and white. "Pity, I was just getting to enjoy that thing." He grabbed the Assault Rifle on his back and started to fire upon the forces around him. "HQ this is Alpha, battle has started in full force. Bravo backup is needed."

"Roger that Noble Six, sending in Bravo now."

* * *

><p>A Note From You Author: Dear readers, what you have just read was part of the Assault on the Control room. In fact it was part two. I wanted to create an actual war-based battle in the story to show what Spartans are capable of. This chapter was focused more on Master Chief and Noble Six as they made their way through the seemingly endless waves of Covenant. This is how I envisioned this happening. Now I'm thinking of doing the next chapter in the POV of O'Reilly, Foehammer, and Johnson. Of course its still going to have Master Chief in Noble Six in the chapter, but the battle has other fronts as well. So drop me a review to tell me what you'd like to see in the next chapter or just to give praise or criticize, its all welcomed. Until next time, thanks for reading.<p> 


End file.
